<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out with the bathwater by Scoby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715556">Out with the bathwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby'>Scoby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Djarin house [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubble Bath, Canon Era, Chaotic Grogu | Baby Yoda, Child-Typical Nudity, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Use of Mandalorian Armor, Grogu Does Not Go With Luke Skywalker, Inappropriate Use of the Force, ManDadlorian, One Shot, Protective Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din has washed the tiny clothes and is drying them in the kitchen with the flame thrower on low heat, when he hears the sound of water draining. Apparently, Grogu has managed to unplug the tub himself. He leaves the laundry and returns to the bathroom.</p><p>Right as he enters, he sees how the final flush of water disappears down the drain - along with the tip of a green ear. He rushes to the empty tub and reaches into the drain with his whole arm. But he cannot feel anything but the slimy surfaces of the plumbing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Djarin house [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out with the bathwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always wondered how <em>baby going out with the bathwater</em> would really look like. That's where this crazy fic sprung from</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A thick layer of dust covers everything in the apartment. But the necessities are in place, so it is the next best option when not having a ship to live on. And Din could hardly think of a better location than in the heart of a town that Marshal Dune holds in an iron grip.</p><p>For himself, he would choose something more isolated, but right now, his priority is Grogu’s safety and schooling. Since he did not want to become a Jedi, they need to stick to a civilised place where he can learn to become something else, whatever it will turn out to be. Din feels a little sting every time he remembers that he will not live to see the centuries-long process of Grogu growing up.</p><p>He tries turning on the water in the bathroom. It comes out brownish grey. He swears but decides to give it a shot and let it flow down to the tub and straight into the drain. After waiting for a few moments, the water turns approximately clear.</p><p>He takes off a glove to feel for the temperature with the back of his hand. It is hot, and he has to swear at the adjustment knob several times before it agrees with him, but finally the water turns decently lukewarm. He sprinkles it to the sides of the tub to clean out the worst of the dust and then puts on the plug. He lets the tub fill almost half-way before turning off the flow. A push at another knob next to the tap fills the water surface with fluffy, light blue foam. When satisfied with the result, Din sticks his head out of the bathroom door frame.</p><p>“Grogu?”</p><p>He is nowhere to be seen. Din flicks the switch on the side of his helmet to turn on the infrared vision. Tiny warm footprints lead to the front door and – outside. In panic, he sprints to the door and slides it open – just to find a small familiar figure sitting right on the door step, looking up with a tilted, green head at the line of street vendors.</p><p>“Don’t scare me like this.” Din picks him up and carries back inside. “Now, you should bathe. You’ve been in these clothes for days.”</p><p>Grogu coos and reaches for his hand with his own. At the sudden skin contact, Din realises that he has not put his glove back on. Last time he felt anything like this, he was a child himself. Grogu seems to enjoy it, so he lets him wrap his fingers around his thumb and giggle at the sensation. And when they reach the bathroom, he pauses for a moment just to enjoy the feeling of the little hand simply exploring his.</p><p>Then, he resumes his task, puts Grogu down on the floor, peels off his coat and underclothes and lifts him into the tub. He sweeps his bare arms through the foam, looking mesmerised. When he finds out that he can pick up a handful of it, he carefully spreads a layer of foam over the whistling birds on Din’s forearm that is still leaning on the tub edge.</p><p>Din chuckles and turns on his flamethrower on very low heat, so that it becomes a mere warm breeze that he uses to blow the foam on Grogu’s face. It makes Grogu laugh and raise his arms up in the air. He uses the Force to lift the water and foam into a high column that reaches up almost to the ceiling. But before it touches the ceiling, he drops his arms down, calling the water to fall back in the tub and create a splash that wets the walls, floor and Din’s armour.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the Jedi would call that inappropriate use of the Force.” Din swipes water and foam off the beskar and puts his missing glove back on. “I’m going to wash your clothes. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll help you with the plug. Remember to scrub behind your ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Din has washed the tiny clothes and is drying them in the kitchen with the flame thrower on low heat again, when he hears the sound of water draining. Apparently, Grogu has managed to unplug the tub himself. He leaves the laundry and returns to the bathroom.</p><p>Right as he enters, he sees how the final flush of water disappears down the drain - along with the tip of a green ear. He rushes to the empty tub and reaches into the drain with his whole arm. But he cannot feel anything but the slimy surfaces of the plumbing.</p><p>“Dank farrik!” he hisses and pulls his arm out, the beskar now covered in black slime. Hastily, he throws his jetpack and Amban rifle on his back and runs out.</p><p>He turns on the infrared vision, but the whole ground is full of people’s heat. It is impossible to track a small being underground like this. He strives to remember every detail he can about the sewages of Nevarro, but he cannot recall what exactly is below this spot. He has never memorised the network that well. But he has been to the other end – the place where Grogu has to eventually end up.</p><p>He fires up his jetpack and takes off towards the outskirts of the town, to the sewage water treatment plant.</p><p> </p><p>Vast pools of smelly, incubating water look all still. Din lands down by the canal that brings in dirty water from the town. A steel mesh separates the end of the canal from the pool area in order to filter out the crudest contaminants. The filter is full of various kinds of trash from fruit peels to discarded electronics. But not what he is looking for.</p><p>Even with the infrared vision he cannot see anything. The water is warm everywhere because of the lava fields close by, and it flushes his view with orange. But when switching back to his normal vision, he sees movement of a little figure by the canal brink. He sprints towards it but notices quickly that it is just a lava meerkat, pawing the water in search for edible flotsam.</p><p>In the next moment, the lava meerkat is swept away by a Nevarro reptavian. It quickly flies away with its prey, up towards the hills. Ugh. If the reptavians hunt meerkat here, they might as well…</p><p>That is when he sees him, floating along the middle of the canal towards the filter, little arms paddling ferociously to stay afloat. But before Din can plunge into the water to get him, another Nevarro reptavian dives down from the sky and snatches Grogu in its claws.</p><p>This one does not fly far, though. It settles on the roof of the water treatment plant control building. Din unshoulders his rifle and looks through the scope. The reptavian has a nest on top of the building. There, it puts Grogu down, pins him down with its feet, lifts its head and opens its mouth in preparation for a bite.</p><p>But it never gets to hit its teeth on him. With one shot, Din disintegrates its head. Then, he flies up to the nest with his jetpack.</p><p>Grogu’s quiet wailing comes from somewhere below the wrecked reptavian’s carcass. Din heaves it away from the roof so that it plunges into the closest incubation pool. Under it, pressed into the organic debris that makes up the nest, he finds Grogu. He is still naked, now covered in sewage sludge, dark red blood and carbonised fragments of the reptavian. Din swipes the worst away with his own cloak.</p><p>“Are you ok? I told you I’d help you with the plug.”</p><p>He lifts Grogu up against his chest and is about to turn on the jetpack again, but he whines and reaches his hand towards an array of eggs on the edge of the nest.</p><p>“You want those?”</p><p>Din sighs, puts him back down and lifts the whole nest in his arms. The load is too heavy for the jetpack to power their way home, but he manages to use it to slow his way down from the roof, landing next to the canal again. From there, he walks back through the town with Grogu curled up in the nest and munching on the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the apartment, he puts the nest down on the kitchen table. His gaze flicks a few times between Grogu’s clean clothes and grubby skin. But looking back to the direction of the bathroom, he makes his decision.</p><p>“I guess it’s safer for you to stay dirty”, he says and helps Grogu dress up again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>